When people with no experience first try to throw a baseball, especially children, they often cock the elbow in an undesirable fashion. Successful baseball players learn to keep the elbow straighter than 90 degrees while they throw. A coach can hold the elbow in a suitable position while a throw is practiced in slow motion, but it is impossible for a coach to hold the elbow in this position during an actual throw.
A mechanical brace for keeping the elbow in a preferred position has been developed for use in training tennis players. A diagram for the brace is shown in FIG. 1. It consists of a patch of cloth 1 with two longitudinal pockets 2 where stays 3 are inserted. The cloth 1 is strapped around the elbow with three straps 4 which attach to velcro patches 5 on the opposite edge of the cloth. Unfortunately, this brace does not adequately hold the elbow for teaching baseball throwing.